Chapter 1 (S1)
Summary Cupcake has to do a speech at her house. When everyone is at her house her mom wants her to make some friends. She grabs to other girls & they head to her room. They all realize they have the same necklace. They put their necklaces together & it gives them a message that reveals that they are triplets. Transcript (at Walker Wolf High) Rocky: (at her locker) Tina:' '''Rocky! (runs over to Rocky's (aka her best friend's) locker) Rocky: What? Tina: The principal is about to make a big annoucement! Principal:' Good morning, students! I am hear to annouce that I will be making a very important speech! All parents and students must attend! The time it starts is 6:30! The address is 8205 Tunes Street. Please write it down! All Students: Awwwwwwww!!!!!! (Write it down) Sabrina: This is going to be horrible! Wanda: Agreed! I hear the teen girl who lives there is Cupcake, though! You know her from that show, right? Subrina: CUPCAKE FROM THE MOST POPULAR SHOW ON TV LIVES AT THE HOUSE WE ARE GOING TO TONIGHT?!?! Every Girl Student: (stares at Sabrina, then starts to fangirl) '''(At Raven High, expensive school) Cupcake: (talking to her best friend, Penny) So, do you want to come over for a sleepover tonight? Penny: Sure! I'll be there at 4:00! (walks away) Penny's Crew: (walks away with Penny) Cupcake's Crew and Cupcake: (walk away as well) (Later that day, at 4 o' clock) Penny: (walks in Cupcake's mansion) Cupcake? Cupcake: (runs downstairs) Hey Penny! Cupcake's Foster Mom: (is making a bunch of snacks) Cupcake: Mom...... What's with all the food? Cupcake's Foster Mom: You'll see, sweetie. Cupcake: Okay....... Come on, Penny! (runs back upstairs) Penny: Bye! (runs upstairs also into Cupcake's room and sets up sleeping bag) Let's play Truth or Dare! Cupcake: Kk! (after 2 long hours of Truth or Dare) Penny: Let's just watch a horror movie in your living room. Cupcake: (yawns) That sounds like a plan. Penny: I'll be right back! (runs into bathroom) Cupcake: (starts to go downstairs, then sees all the people) Uh oh.... (runs back into room, then starts to call her mom) Mom? Cupcake's Foster Mom: Yes, sweetie? Cupcake: WHY ARE ALL OF THOSE PEOPLE IN OUR LIVING ROOM?!?! Cupcake's Foster Mom: Well, those are the teachers, parents, and students from Walker Wolf High. They needed a place to have their speech, and I called the school and said that they could have the speech here. I thought you could make some new friends! Cupcake: They will fangirl even if they see my FINGER!!!! Mom, how could you do this? Cupcake's Foster Mom: Just make 2 new friends. Just 2! That's all I'm asking for. Now go down there and have some FUN! Cupcake: Not likely. (hangs up, then starts to walk down slowly so no one will notice) Sabrina: (on the couch, then moans) Rocky: (eating nachos at the food table, then crosses arms) Cupcake: (whispering) Come on! (grabs Rocky and Subrina and takes them upstairs to her room) Sabrina: Omigosh! It's really you! CUPCAKE! (screams) Cupcake: My door is sound-proof. Rocky: Whatevs. Why are we in here anyways? Cupcake: I just saved you from mind-numbing boredom. Rocky: True. Very true. (Looks at Cupcake's necklace, then looks at her own) Hey.... We have the same necklace. Sabrina: (Looks at her neck, then looks at Cupcake and Rocky) So do I! Rocky, Cupcake and Sabrina: (put their necklaces together, and a message flashes up) Sabrina: Dear Cupcake, Sabrina and Rocky, This is me, your real mother. This is a day before I died. You girls are triplets. Cupcake: You noticed that you all have the same neckace: The necklace I gave you the day I wrote this, aka the day before my death. You put them together, and you got this note. Rocky: I'm guessing that you are 15 or 16 when you read this. Rocky was born first, then Sabrina, then Cupcake. Cupcake will take care of you, mostly because since she is rich and she already has a mansion set up for you. Cupcake, Rocky, and Subrina: I hope this note grants you well. Love....... Your Mom. Subrina: Wow..... I never thought this could happen in real life, just the movies. Cupcake: Yep. Rocky: Same. Cupcake: Well, you guys better go down there before you get in trouble. I'll call you tomorrow. Rocky and Sabrina: (hands Cupcake their phone numbers) Cupcake: Oh! And Sabrina..... Can I call you Shel? Sabrina: (smiles) Sure....... sis. The End__NOEDITSECTION__ Previous Next None Chapter 2 (S1)